


A Kid Like You

by Angel_In_The_Tardis (Aykimra)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aykimra/pseuds/Angel_In_The_Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin seems to have his mind set on getting with his boss, but Geoff can't take a chance on a kid like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kid Like You

**Author's Note:**

> First Achievement Hunter fic. Hope it's good and you like it.  
> The lyrics in the story are from the Mama Mia! version of the song Does Your Mother Know by Abba.  
> Disclaimer because why not: no people or songs belong to me, only the writing of this fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

The silence in the car was almost insufferable as Gavin and Geoff sat in the car, waiting at what seemed to be a longer than normal stoplight. What would normally be loud conversation - the loud usually supplied by Gavin - and laughter was replaced by awkward looks toward one another before both heads would quickly turn away.

    Geoff silently pleaded for the traffic to disperse and the light to hurry up and change green so he could be sooner away from the quiet car, and Gavin himself. His prayers were slowly answered one by one as they eventually reached the Rooster Teeth office.

    "You can get out of the car now." Were the only words spoken as Geoff quickly pulled out his keys, shoved them in his pocket, and walked as fast as he could without running to the front door. Gavin was a little slower to leave the car. He dragged his movements out, slowly unbuckling his seat belt, opening the door, and putting one foot on the ground, followed by the next. His walk was more of a sulk, as he opened the office door, giving a quiet 'Hello" to Kara before moving towards the door that lead to where the Achievement Hunters spent most of their time.

    Instantly, Geoff noticed the different attitude of Gavin, as the normally loud and cheery boy gave quiet, almost sad greetings to the others in the office before sitting down quietly. He sighed, knowing it was his fault.

 

**You're so hot, teasing me**

**So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you**

**Its something I couldn't do**

 

   The night before, the two had decided to break Geoff's resolution and 'have some bevs', as Gavin has said it. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, so they spent the majority of the night together downing beer and playing Halo.

    His thoughts on the situation changed, however, when Gavin slammed an empty bottle down quite forcefully on  the table, followed by his controller. He then spun around on the couch to straddle Geoff's lap and attempt to kiss him.

    The rest of the night had been spent by Geoff protesting, which was followed by heavy arguing and them both retreating to bed for the night.

    Now that morning had come, it was apparent to him that Gavin still remembered what had happened, and was upset with the outcome. Geoff hadn't said a friendly sentence to him all day.

 

**There's that look in your eyes**

**I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild**

**Oh, but boy you're only a child**

 

    Most of the day was spent editing videos that probably wouldn't be up for months, but Geoff was hungover, and Gavin hadn't said much all day, so the atmosphere of the office was too strange to film much.

    The other Hunters in the office seemed to pick up on the fact that this was a problem they shouldn't ask questions about or meddle in, and that was something he was grateful for. The silence and longer than average alone time left him to think about the problem that was sitting just near the door, and attempt to sort out his feelings.

    He could almost feel it every time Gavin sneaked a look behind himself at his boss, whom was doing his best to not look back at the younger man. He knew that Gavin had thought of him as a a little bit more than a friend for a while - a crush, perhaps. And maybe Geoff had entertained a though or two about the boy as well.

    But, He wouldn't risk anything to place himself and perhaps his heart at the hands of the reckless man. And, just maybe, he was afraid of it being vice versa as well.

    Gavin was loud, obnoxious, and careless. The only reason he probably felt anything at all was because they were so close all the time, with living and working together. Geoff wasn't about to throw himself at the young idiot, only to be left behind when he finally grew up. It wasn't worth it. Maybe Gavin was sad now, but he would find someone else to place his affections on.

 

**I can see what you want**

**But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun**

**So maybe I'm not the one**

 

   "Hey, Gavvers, do you wanna go for drinks after work?" Geoff heard Michael ask. He refused to look back to see the look on Gavin's face. But, he did hear him give an exited yes, along with some of his made up words and a accented butchering of Michael's name.

    Then he heard "Alright Geoff? Michael will bring me home." He didn't mean to sound rude with a reply, but the response he gave was a sort and sharp, "I'm only your boss at work, Gavin.", without even turning to look at them.

    He told himself that he was happy. The boys seemed to go out for drinks more and more often as time went on. Gavin had even begun to spend more time out with some other Rooster Teeth employees. He would eventually move on and get with one of them or someone he met while out, not Geoff.

   He told himself that was what he wanted. They weren't meant to be together. Gavin wanted someone young, and pretty, and smart enough to work a camera like he could. Someone who wasn't Geoff.

 

**Now you're so cute, I like your style**

**And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile**

**But boy you're only a child**

 

    The rest of the day went by fast enough. Gavin seemed reanimated, and so the office was as loud as it was before. Geoff found himself shrinking away from what he normally enjoyed. His headphones were on and set at a loud enough volume that the whole office was blocked out from his hearing. Nobody seemed to want to bother him, but if he was needed, someone had to tap his shoulder to get his attention. But, there were still no questions about his strange behavior.

   At the end of the day, the office emptied out pretty quickly, but Gavin, Michael, and Geoff were still pretty much the last ones to go.

    "You don't want to come get shitfaced with us?" Michael asked, and Geoff was quick to decline.

    "No, you two dumbasses go on without me." he said gathering his stuff, and walking out the door.

    He was already about to get in the car when he heard a voice calling his name and shoes hitting the pavement.

    "What, Gavin?" he asked, sighing, not turning around to look at him.

    Gavin must have sensed that he was still getting a sort of could shoulder from Geoff, so his voice was quiet, and words slightly stuttered. "I'll see you at home, yeah?" he said, before running off back to wherever Michael probably was.

    Even without turning around, Geoff had still seen the smile on Gavin's face in the window's refection when he has said 'home'.

 

**Well I could dance with you Honey**

**If you think it's funny**

**Does your mother know that you're out?**

 

    The drive back home was considerably faster, but just as quiet as before. The house was just as quiet when he walked inside. Egg didn't even appear to add some excitement as Geoff threw his things down on the table next to the couch, and sat down.

    Now being home, and considerably alone, Geoff didn't know what to do. Even though he would go hang out with someone, especially Michael, almost every night, Gavin still relied so heavily on the fact that he would come home to him every night. Why did he look forward to that so much? What was so great about living with him?

    Maybe they were friends, and maybe Geoff had thought about it before. But, that didn't mean anything. They would never work out. However, as much as he hated to admit it, the idiot had come to mean a lot to Geoff. He really didn't want him to move out, or for them to not be friends again. The obnoxious voice of his filled the silence that a cat couldn't fill.

    He considered the thought that maybe Gavin wasn't really upset about the fact that he pushed him away last night. Maybe it was just that they had yelled until their throats were scratched.

    But, he threw the idea away. They had yelled about a relationship and why they couldn't have one. Nothing more. If Gavin really remembered something from last night, it would be that he put himself out there, only to be pushed away.

    Then, a fear hit Geoff in the gut and left him without being able to think for what had to have been hours. _What if Gavin only kept living with him for so long because he wanted to kiss him?_

    Gavin couldn't move out. Geoff, as much as he hated to admit it to himself, needed the little shit. How would he handle the house's silence if the Brit wasn't there to fill it?

    Did that mean he loved the boy? Was that the feeling in his chest?

 

**And I can chat with you Baby**

**Flirt a little maybe**

**Does your mother know that you're out?**

 

    When Gavin returned late that night - closer to morning - true to Michael's words, he was shitfaced. Geoff didn't even know how to deal with the blubbering, confused, loud idiot that was drunk Gavin Free, when he himself was surprisingly sober. He quickly carried the younger to his bed and threw him down before quickly walking out and slamming the door. If he was so drunk he couldn't walk without stumbling, then tomorrow would be a tough day for him. Geoff sighed and decided to sleep too. _At least there was no work the next morning._

    Geoff didn't wake until the smell of coffee filled his head the next morning. Looking at the clock on the table next to his bed, he saw that it was actually closer to evening, as it read almost 4:00 P.M.. Sounds of clattering dishes were coming from the kitchen as well as he pulled himself up from the bed and walked out of the door into the hallway.

    Gavin was sitting at the table, a cup of his favorite tea in one hand, his head hung low, being held up by the other. Geoff resisted the urge to chuckle as he walked over and reached out for the fresh cup of coffee that was sitting on the table. He must have made it when he made his tea.

    "How's the head?" he asked innocently, reaching over to push his hand away and ruffle his hair.

    "Oh, god Geoff!" He exclaimed, pulling away, almost spilling the contents of his cup over himself and the floor. "Don't do that. My head will explode." He spoke quietly.

    "Then don't get so drunk, asshole." he replied, taking a sip of his drink and pulling out a chair so he could sit next to Gavin.

 

**Take it easy**

**Better slow down boy**

**That's no way to go**

**Does your mother know?**

 

    A long sleep and the fact that Gavin had gone out of his way to make coffee for him made Geoff almost forget his reservations about the entire situation. But now, he wasn't really sure why he was scared of Gavin. Late night thought had helped him come to the conclusion that he couldn't be without the Brit. But, did that me he wanted to be _with_ him?

    "Hey - about the other night," The words cut through his thoughts and brought his eyes back to Gavin.

    He shook his head, and held up a hand, signaling for the younger to stop his sentence where it was. "Don't worry about it, Idiot. It's no big deal."

    "But Geoff I -"

    "No, Gavin."

 

**Take it easy**

**Try to cool it boy**

**Play it nice and slow**

**Does your mother know?**

 

    "Please" Gavin whispered.

    "Why? Why do you want to do this now?" Geoff asked, his voice quivering enough to embarrass himself, and his resolve crumbling.

     "I want to know why you pushed me away. Why you're not okay with _us._ " he replied, not looking up at the older man.

    Geoff sighed and ran a hand through his hair before putting down his cup of coffee.

    "Gavin..." he said, not sure how to continue the sentence. He still wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. What was he supposed to say to the man that was the cause of it all.

    The Brit stood up then, leaving his cup on the table before looking at Geoff for the first time since he was asked to be quiet. His face was filled with sadness, disappointment, and what Geoff prayed to God wasn't really fear.

    "Never mind, now then. You're right - it's no big deal. Don't worry about it." he rambled quickly and quietly before turning to walk away.

    Before his mind caught up to what he was doing, Geoff stood and grabbed Gavin's arm, pulling the younger man as close to him as he could get without their chests touching.

    "Maybe I shouldn't have." He whispered in his ear before pulling Gavin forward the last few inches and crashing their mouths together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! :33
> 
> Tumblr: eternal-heartbreak-forever.tumblr.com


End file.
